


Reasons Why I Love You

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: You & I, we can make it till the end [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, One Year Later, Romance, why i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haz.”</p><p>“…Haz? Hazza!! Harry, wake up!”</p><p>“Mm? Whatsit?” Harry groaned sleepily, voice muffled into his pillow as he rolled over, Louis clambering on to his back after him.</p><p>“Happy anniversary Haz!”</p><p>“Happy anniversary, boo. I love you.” Harry chuckled fondly as he turned to face Louis, gently shifting the younger male till he was straddling his hips, pressing a chaste kiss to one of his tiny palms from where they rested against his chest. </p><p>“I love you too! I got you something!” The small male voiced eagerly as he reached behind him, shoving a thick, leather bound photo album at Harry, sliding a touch backwards when the curly haired male propped up on his elbows.</p><p>“Oh? What’s this?”</p><p>“Well, the traditional gift for one year is paper so I… Well, just. Just have a look.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why I Love You

“Haz.”

“…Haz? Hazza!! Harry, wake up!”

“Mm? Whatsit?” Harry groaned sleepily, voice muffled into his pillow as he rolled over, Louis clambering on to his back after him.

“Happy anniversary Haz!”

“Happy anniversary, boo. I love you.” Harry chuckled fondly as he turned to face Louis, gently shifting the younger male till he was straddling his hips, pressing a chaste kiss to one of his tiny palms from where they rested against his chest. 

“I love you too! I got you something!” The small male voiced eagerly as he reached behind him, shoving a thick, leather bound photo album at Harry, sliding a touch backwards when the curly haired male propped up on his elbows.

“Oh? What’s this?”

“Well, the traditional gift for one year is paper so I… Well, just. Just have a look.”

~

_To Haz-_

_I love you so much!_

_Happy one year anniversary, even though I’ve always been yours, right from the start._

_Always in my heart,_

_Lou xx_

_~_

Harry flipped through the pages, eyes softening more with each entry, memories assaulting him as he gazed at photo upon photo of them- giggling at some (bursting into laughter at one of a very disgruntled Louis, melded in with a destroyed snowman, snow crystals clinging to his lashes), cooing at others, and even sniffing inconspicuously at a couple. He paused at one of the photos, studying the way a younger him was smiling down at his boy.

He never realized how utterly _in love_ he’d looked, even then, right at the very start.

Harry glanced at Louis, grinning as he winked and blew him a kiss, having been watching him thumb through his gift with an affectionate smile.

He turned the page, arriving at the very last, freezing in shock at the sight of Louis- younger than he was now, but older than when he’d left- wearing a wide grin, eyes crinkled as he laid in the outline of a snow angel.

It wasn’t how he _looked_ that had Harry’s breath catching in his throat, unable to pass through the lump building, as dazzlingly beautiful as he was.

It was the poster he was holding.

_I miss you, Harry._

Harry felt his eyes watering as the words started to sink in, his gaze flickering to the little caption accompanying it.

_I never stopped thinking about you, never stopped missing you… never stopped loving you. Thank you for befriending me all those years ago, for finding me, for loving me. I love you so much._

_Your Lou xx._

He shut the album, squeezing his eyes shut as he took in a shuddering breath, trying to compose himself.

 “Lou, I… I don’t know what to say, it’s… you’re…”

“D-do you like it?”              

“Yes! Of course, yes! I love it, it’s perfect, Lou. You’re perfect. And I love you so, so much.” Harry nodded furiously, curls bouncing wildly. He tugged Louis back into his arms, just wanting to savour the comforting warmth of the moment.

“I have something for you too.”

“Oh.”

“You didn’t think I’d forget, did you? I would never.”

“Of course not. I should’ve guessed, you big sap.”

~

_Why I love you._

_~_

_To my darling boo-_

_I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_Happy (official) one year, and the many more we’ll have._

_I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

_Forever and always,_

_H xx_

_~_

_Reasons why I love you:_

_First off, happy one year anniversary again, and thank you so much for this past year. It’s been amazing, wonderful, absolutely lovely- but all those words can’t even begin to describe what it feels like to be with you. It’s absolutely… magical. You’ve made me the happiest guy in the world, and I love you so, so much._

_Reasons why I love you…_

_Wow, Lou. Where do I even start?_

_You’re beautiful._

_Again, and again, I find myself breathless, speechless, stunned by the sheer beauty of who you are._

_You’re so beautiful, boo._

_I love your eyes; the way they shine and sparkle- I didn’t even know eyes could literally sparkle till I saw yours._

_Did you know there’s a shade of blue that matches your eyes called forget-me-not?_

_Forget-me-not… I love that so much. Even your eyes have such a beautiful description- and appropriately so, because I could never forget them, even in all those years we were separated._

_I love the way they crinkle when you smile, and flutter when you’re stubbornly trying to fight off sleep. I love the way they turn grey when you’re sad, how they always seem to be able to express what you feel. I love the way they never, never stop twinkling- whether you’re happy, or sad, or angry, or hurt- they never stop twinkling, like the little stars they are._

_I love your little button nose, and the way it scrunches up when you’re displeased about something. I love the little snuffles it makes just as you’re waking up, and also when you’re snuggling into me. I love the way you always take a deep breath when you’re in my arms, and how you relax almost immediately afterwards._

_I love your lips, the thinness of them that just slots in perfectly with mine. I love the way they feel against mine when we kiss, slowly, languidly, and how easily I can lose myself in it. I love how I still get butterflies in my stomach, and fireworks exploding behind my eyes when we do (kiss, I mean), and I know that it’s always going to feel like our first kiss all over again- special._

_Memorable._

_I love your mouth, not just your lips, but your voice too, that sweet raspy tinge that never ceases to send shivers down my spine. I love the sassiness you spit out, but also the way your jaw stiffens when you’re angry- just before you open that smart little mouth and let out an onslaught of insults and curses at whoever it was. I love that you’re never afraid to speak your mind, especially when it comes to defending me and the other boys._

_I love your skin, the beautiful golden tan that you’re painted with, and the smooth glide of it beneath my fingertips. I love how it fills out in all the right places-how your cheekbones stand out proudly, your collarbones protrude, your waist narrow, but yet your hips wide, and  your bum. Don’t get me started on your bum- God knows how I love your bum. I could write sonnets and wax poems- I could fill a whole album probably, and dedicate it to your bum._

_I love how I’m the only one blessed enough to be able to touch that bum._

_I love your height, and how it puts you in such a comfortable- perfect- position for me to hold on to; to hug and cuddle. I love how you fit so perfectly into my arms, the missing piece to the puzzle of my heart, and how you hate anyone else but me being taller._

_I love your little giggles, and the way you hide your blush behind sweater paws- or by distracting me. I love how you turn to me and burrow your way into my neck, under my clothes, into my heart, when distracting me doesn’t work or you just want some affection._

_But that’s just the physical beauty, Lou, and there’s so much inner beauty that I see and love about you._

_I love the way that you are **never** afraid to stand up for yourself; more so when you’re not afraid to stand up for me and the boys, no matter how much bigger the opponent is. I love how you never let anyone get away with anything bad; not the other boys when they take their teasing too far, not management when they are being ridiculous about something, and not even me, when I’m being a little shit. I love the way you don’t let yourself get away with anything either- that you always, **always** apologize and own up to things, even though I know it’s sometimes extremely hard for you to do so._

_I love the way you love everyone; that you don’t judge them, not before you know their story, and still not even then. I love the way you give them a chance to prove themselves, but also the way that you don’t expect them to be anything **but** themselves. I love the way that you are selective about who you do surround yourself with; the way that you’re always there for those who you deem friends; that it doesn’t matter to you whether you have a lot of them, or very few of them. I love that you never let your past experiences get to you._

_I love how sassy you can be, but also how you rein it in if you think that it might hurt someone. I love how gentle you get around children, how you don’t mind looking really silly sometimes because you just want to see them smile. I love how you do that for me too, when I have a bad day- that you always know what I need, whether it’s a soothing touch, gentle words, or bad jokes and impressions to get me laughing._

_I love you for waiting for me; for believing in me, in **us** , all those years we weren’t together. I know that you didn’t- couldn’t have known if we would ever get to this stage; not after I was an idiot and I‘d rejected you, but even so, you still waited for me. All those years, even after all that, you were still **mine.** And I love you so, so much for that. You gave me a chance, when I didn’t deserve one, and I can never thank you enough for that. I love you for coming back into my life, and for being in it to start with; I love you for teaching me to appreciate the little things, the simple moments- like the sound of leaves crunching in autumn, like hot chocolate and the warmth of company in winter, the bright blooms in spring, and slow walks by the water in summer. I love you for making me into a better person; for making want to be a better person, and for teaching me that it’s okay even when I’m not, because you’ll always be on my side. But above all that, I love you just simply for **loving** me, even when I didn’t know that I wanted it._

_I don’t think you realize how beautiful you are, inside and out, and as much as I wish that you could, and as much as I hate that you don’t… I also still love that about you. Because all these insecurities are part of who you are, and I could never truly hate any part that belongs to you. I love the way you don’t believe it, but when we’re together and I whisper it in your ear, you **do** \- even if just for that tiny little moment. But you do, and I’m reminded of how much you really trust in me._

_This book is meant to list the reasons why I love you, but I think that the real question should really be: how can I not?_

_I can’t give you these reasons, not **really** , because I don’t think there would ever be enough words to tell you how much you mean to me._

_All I **can** do, and I vowed to do so, is to love you through it all- the happiness, the sadness, the good, the bad, through sickness and through health._

_To the love of my life, and every lifetime after this one,_

_My darling boobear,_

_I love you._

_Xx H_

_~_

“Aww Boo. It’s okay, don’t cry!” Harry cooed teasingly, gently caressing Louis’ face in his palms as he swiped his thumbs beneath his eyes to collect his tears.

“Shut up. You’re mean. Go away.” Louis huffed, turning away in mock exasperation, embarrassment betrayed by the cherry pink blooming across his cheeks.  Harry laughed, peppering little kisses onto any part of Louis he could reach, pouting as he swatted at his head and pushed him away.

“Nooo, don’t hit me.”

“Well, don’t touch me then!” Louis grumbled, yelping in shock when the elder tackled him, pressing him down to the bed, arms pinned above his head. Harry rolled his eyes as he stared down fondly at his petulant boyfriend, the latter squirming in a futile attempt to break his grip.

“Get off me you big oaf!”

“Not till you give me a kiss, my little boobear.” He smirked, relaxing his hold slightly as he leaned down slowly- only to receive a fluffy pillow to the face as Louis whipped it at him from under his own head.

“Ow! Louis!” Harry complained, scrunching his nose as he willed away the sting in his eyes. He sometimes forgot how _violent_ his little love could get- and how strong he was, especially for such a petite stature. He flicked the pillow away, glaring down at the smaller male, letting out a surprised _oof_ as Louis surged upwards, arms thrown around his neck and thighs locked around his waist, latching on to him koala-styled as they both collapsed.

“Lou?”

“I love you.” Louis whispered, face hidden in his neck, the playfulness from just a moment ago abruptly replaced by this tenderness- fragile and so very precious. Harry felt his heart melting, adoration for his younger boyfriend in his blood and coursing through his veins.

“I love you too, Lou.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around Louis in a tight embrace as he pressed a lingering kiss to the top of those caramel locks, whispering sweet assurances and hushing his little sniffles.

“So, so much. I never want to be apart from you, my sweet boy. My precious love.”

“Mmhmm, me too. We’ll always be together, Haz, won’t we?”

“Forever, boo. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies! This is just a little extra I decided to do for my other fic "God Only Knows What I'd Be Without You" and it's not necessary to read that, I think, though I'd love it if you did (and it's pretty relevant to that!) :)
> 
> Also, the gift Harry gave to Louis was one of those "Why I Love You..." books, which I keep seeing around these days, and thought it was such a cute little idea!
> 
> This has not been brit picked or beta'd, so all mistakes are mine, but I do hope that you'll enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Please kudos, comment, prompt, feedback- whatever you deem fit! <3


End file.
